The Only Time
by Rosebleed
Summary: Baby, i'm all messed up in you songfic


i do not own anything, the song is by Nine Inch Nails, and Movies and Characters and shit are from Marvel...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I'm drunk.**_

I had stumbled down the street, tripping every few minutes over my feet. The bagged bottle I clutched loosely in my hand threatened to drop at any second. After being kicked out of the bar that allowed minors alcohol, I scrounged up a nice bottle of whiskey and continued this lovely night of drinking. To my displeasure, I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. Fearing the worst I turned around to face whoever had followed me from the bar.

_**And right now I'm so in love with you.  
And I don't want to think too much about what we should or shouldn't do.**_

There rested St. John Allerdyce, his hands in his pockets, and his body leaned against a ratty-looking car about 13-feet away from me. Now considering the fact that the last time I saw him, he was on a rather violent rampage through hospitals administering the Cure; you can understand my sudden tension. Of course in my drunken state, the tension was played off as a hasty look of revulsion, which often preludes vomiting. This is probably the reason he moved several feet to the side of my face, yet strutted closer to me with his infuriating smirk on his face.

"Hey Roguey. Funny meeting you here." He said, gesturing to the street around us. Throwing him a dirty look, I reared away towards an alleyway (oh the places we go when we're drunk) and keeping my eyes on him, began to back up in an attempt to get out of this situation. Unfortunately for me, John followed my footsteps toward the pathway and cut off its entrance.

"Fuck off, Pyro. Let me pass," I slurred in an angry sort of way.

"Feisty tonight, aren't we?" he chuckled as I glared at him, "I just came to hang out with my favorite rogue, even if she is very…Err…inebriated, shall we say?"

He was looking at me with lust filled eyes and a part of me didn't care that he had been with the Brotherhood. I wasn't sure if this was because I was drunk, or something else. In my drunken stupor, he had inched his way toward him, seemingly being on alert for signs of me chucking my dinner at him, and at that moment, I was willing myself to puke on him for laughing at me.

_**Lay my hands on heaven and the sun and the moon and the stars.  
While the devil wants to fuck me in the back of his car.**_

He roughly pushed me against the brick wall behind us and began looking me over in a victorious type of way.

Embarrassed at our proximity I gritted my teeth and nearly spit in his face, "What do you want, you pig."

He laughed and flashed me a smile and said," I heard that you can control your powers, and I decided maybe I could check that out for myself, you know how big a crush I had on you in school. Maybe you could show me how you learned how to control them."

After a few minutes of comprehending what he had said to me, I slapped him in the face and tried to escape his grasp. After several minutes I realized that I wasn't going anywhere so I hung flaccidly waiting for him to speak.

"I must say Rogue, I like the clothing. Did you dress just to impress me?" he asked. I blushed as I remembered what I was wearing; a dark green tube top with black hoodie and a black mini skirt with fishnets. Though my ensemble wasn't nearly as bad as some of the other girls at the bar, I was still self-conscious about how I looked around John. After all, it had been awhile since I'd seen him, and he had become more muscular and taller and…oh god I needed to stop myself. Why am I thinking about Pyro this way?

His face edged towards mine and his breathe was hot on my face.

_**Nothing quite like the feel of something new.  
Maybe I'm all messed up.  
Maybe I'm all messed up.  
Maybe I'm all messed up in you.**_

Without warning, his lips met mine and I was so stupefied that I stood there for a second before relaxing into his grip. He slammed me against the building behind me and I wrapped my legs around his waist wanting more.

_**Maybe I'm all messed up.  
Maybe I'm all messed up.  
Maybe I'm all messed up.  
Maybe I'm all messed up in you.  
Maybe I'm all messed up.  
This is the only time I really feel alive.  
This is the only time I really feel alive.**_

We teased and taunted each other for what felt like hours before we separated and he smiled, not smirked, at me looking extremely happy with himself. We stood together gazing at each other, me shocked and him sated.

_**I swear.  
I just found everything I need.**_

A realization came to my mind as I looked into his dark jade eyes; it was the one thing I had hid from myself for the longest time. Squashed down with all the personalities that had taken up residence in my mind, was my feelings towards John. He had felt something to me, and as far as I knew, still did. I knew from before I touched his leg at Bobby's parents' house. What I didn't know was that I felt the same way. Stupid, I know; but it only took me this long to figure out.

_**The sweat in your eyes the blood in your veins are listening to me.  
Well I want to drink it up and swim in it until I drown.  
My moral standing is lying down.**_

I want to feel this forever. He puts his hand in my back pocket and begins to pull away from me. He gives me one last peck on the lips before venturing off grinning broadly.

Before he is a few feet away from where I stand, he turns around and says, "Hope to see you around soon Rogue." And he walks off without another word. Still in a state of shock I slide down from my standing position, back against the wall and stared at the abandoned liquor bottle on the gravel.

_**Nothing quite like the feel of something new.  
Maybe I'm all messed up.  
Maybe I'm all messed up.  
Maybe I'm all messed up in you.  
Maybe I'm all messed up.  
Maybe I'm all messed up.  
Maybe I'm all messed up.  
Maybe I'm all messed up in you.  
Maybe I'm all messed up.  
This is the only time I really feel alive.  
This is the only time I really feel alive.**_

Groping into my pocket I grasped the note he had slide in, it said:

_143 Water St. Yonkers, NY_

_My address, come anytime you want._

I watched the note for a few seconds before, taking the whiskey bottle and bringing it to my lips. I sighed and said aloud, "Am I in the twilight zone? 'Cause life just got more confusing," _and interesting_ went the little voice in my head.

**_I can't help thinking Christ never had it like this._**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

okie dokie, bad ending...

and sry if that is your address, no i am not stalking you i just picked it at random...

review por favor


End file.
